


love is blind

by my_dear_man



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark Comedy, Death Threats, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M, Obsession, POV Eren Yeager, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Slow Build, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Eren Yeager, heartbroken, jean kirstein - Freeform, later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is your average joe student, running a normal high school student life. Then, there's Levi. The love of his life. His world revolves around him and Eren wants Levi to feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what im doing anymore but oh well, enjoy! and yes, this will be in chapters.

I opened my eyes, slowly glancing towards my alarm clock that failed to set off before I woke up. I grinned to myself because today is Monday. Usually, people would groan and complain because Monday is never a good day. For me, its entirely different. I'll get to see him once again after being apart from him for two whole days. I hopped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. I stopped suddenly, turning left to see my info board that hung above my study desk. My face felt hot and my knees would shake. He never fails to make my heart melt. The very sight of him would make my whole body tremble from admiration.

My one and only, Levi-senpai. My info board was filled with everything Levi. His idiotic blank stare and his cute short height. Oh, how I would scoop him off his feet and snuggle him till he's begging for me to stop. I shook my head. Not now! My fantasies about him can wait. Besides, I need to make this real. I got into the shower then I brushed my perfectly white teeth. Looking into the mirror, I'm not good looking nor was I ugly. I'm an average student whose head over heels for Levi-senpai. I straightened my brunet hair with my fingers and checked my bright green eyes. 

I grabbed my school bag and my phone. Not forgetting my trusty binoculars. Handy for spying on him during lunch time. Grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen then locking the front door on my way out. I walked to school, eager to start my day seeing Levi-senpai. I can still remember the first time seeing him. I heard so much stories about him. He was undeniably a popular student because people would love to hang out with him. He was a top student and an amazing athlete. Winning volleyball matches and an active member of the gardening club.

I first saw him at the school's library. He was sitting with a book in his hands and he glanced at me while I was finishing up my studies. Our eyes met and call it cliché but it felt like love at first sight. I don't know why or how. I'm a guy and he's a guy but there's something about him that made me blush. He was hot, I'm pretty sure of that. Plus, he's famous. The downfall is that he's a year older than me, making me the junior. 

Still, I can't give up easily. I try my best to act calm and cool around him but sadly, its not working well. I can't even stand five feet from him without my nervousness overwhelming my brain. But, I never miss a chance to take a glimpse of him from a far. I walked pass the school gates and now I'm inside. Instantly, I see him. Levi-senpai seemed to be texting on his orange cased phone. I hid behind a cherry blossom tree, rubbing my pounding chest. 

I looked at him again. How dreamy. I wish I could greet him. I wanted to ever since I met him. I would always picture that perfect scene in my mind but it never turned into reality. Suddenly, my eyes widened when I saw a girl running towards him, merrily greeting him with an angel smile. I can't explain it. Ever since I fell in love with Levi-senpai, I get extremely jealous when other people are so close and friendly with him. I don't care if its just friendship or romantic. I don't like it.

I gritted my teeth, trying not to loose my patience with that girl. I realized it was Petra. She's a new transfer student. I heard rumors about her at school. She's sweet, kind and strong. People wanted her to become the new student president. Every time she's with Levi, my blood boils. I could guess she might have a crush on my Levi-senpai. No, no, this won't do. He's mine, Petra-chan. 

I'm not outgoing, smart, athletic, handsome, popular or even noticeable. But, if I can just get him to look or talk to me, he'll fall for me. That means, no one is suppose to be in my way. I took deep breathes and waited for Levi-senpai and Petra-chan to head inside the school building. Once they're gone, I head over to class. Greeting my friend, Armin who was taking a quick nap on his desk before school starts. As I sat on my desk, I saw two familiar figures, passing by my class. It was Levi-senpai and Petra. She was telling her jokes to Levi and it looked like he was smiling for the first time. 

My hands curled into fists. My ears grew red from hearing her giggling voice. The hair at the back of my neck stood on ends. I made up my mind. The blond bitch is next. 

School was nice. I learned many things than I intended to. I also learned more about Petra-chan. She's the supervisor for the art club and it seems she always stays late on Wednesday. Tuesday went by and I managed to get more pictures of Levi-senpai, adding more to my collection on my precious info board. Today is finally Wednesday. I went to class like usual and chat with Armin and Mikasa as usual. School ended when I heard the bell.

"Eren, coming or what?" Armin saw that I still haven't packed my bag. Mikasa was beside him, waiting for me to walk her home. 

"I'm staying late today. I've got ummm...stuff to do." I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head. 

"Okay, don't stay too late. Bye, Eren!" The two of them waved and headed home. 

I got up and grabbed my bag. I headed for the art room that was located beside the girl's bathroom. I casually walked inside humming my favorite song. Shutting the door behind me. I leaned against the door and texted Jean just to pass the time. After half an hour, I heard faint footsteps coming from the hall. I closed my phone and pulled out something sharp and shinny from my bag. I waited. The door slides open and Petra was unaware of my presence. She seemed to be very busy until she didn't even notice me behind her. As quick and clean I could manage, I lined my knife near Petra's throat and my other hand was covering her mouth. I expected her to be struggling for her dear life but instead she was trembling in fear. I couldn't see her eyes but I'm sure she must be terrified. 

"Petra-chan, I'm going to make this simple as possible. Nod for yes and shake for no. Do you understand?" My blade was resting on her sweet pale neck. She nodded slowly.

"Do you know Levi-senpai?" She nodded.

"I'll tell you the truth. I'm in love with him. I'm crazy for him and I don't like people being close to him other than me. So, if I see you smothering him with your smiles. Who knows what I might do to you." I can feel her shivering in my grasps and the whimpers she's making. How fucking cute. 

"Don't worry, Petra-chan. As long as you don't hang out with him, you'll be fine. Oh, and don't think I don't know you're going to call the police for this unless you want your panty pictures on the web." I grinned. I owe it to a few of my friends for those pics. 

"If I see one cop at school, you're dead. Now, will you call the cops?" She shook her head violently. "Are you going to be with Levi-senpai?" She shook her head. Good girl. I let her go and grabbed my bag. My knife safely tucked in my pocket. I opened the door and headed home. I could hear Petra sobbing from the art room. I can't help myself but chuckle.

The next day, more news spread through out my school. Petra moved to another school. Wow, that was quick. I expected a week or so. Things are taking the turn for the better. I took deep breathes and bit my lip. Cheering myself to move forward. Levi-senpai was sitting on the school's bench, drinking his favorite tea. I walked in front of him and bowed.

"G-Good morning, Levi-senpai!" My eyes not daring to see him. I must look like a grade A idiot. 

"Good morning." He replied. His voice was so calm, so deep. Before I could reply, he got up and looked at his watch. "Fuck, I'm late. You go to the same school right? We better hurry." I'm living my dream. Face still hot and palms still sweaty. I walked alongside my senpai for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren hates people teasing Levi. His Levi was perfect and he didn't understand why people were always bugging that precious soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, THIS IS REALLY FUN TO WRITE! oh man, i love this!

Another day begins and I groaned lazily when a ray of sunlight managed to make its way in my dark room. I squint from the bright sunlight and slowly headed towards the shower. I passed my Levi-senpai shrine and the board that was plastered with dozens of Levi pictures that I secretly took. I smiled with my eyes still heavy from sleep, gently I kissed a photo of Levi and brought it closer to my chest. 

How long will it take until I can gather enough courage to confess? Will he feel the same? I just hope he won't look at me with disgust, knowing I have feelings for a guy. Well, if he doesn't accept my undying love, I can always move to plan B. I got out of my polka dot boxers and baggy T-shirt. I took a nice steamy shower and brushed my teeth, my mind was still thinking about him. I can't wait to get to school! 

I grabbed a can of coffee and took slow sips of it as I made my way to school. When I was about to cross the gates, I saw Levi-senpai standing near the school entrance. He's looking dashing as always. Eh, what's this?? H-He's coming towards me?! What am I supposed to do in these situations?! My body became stiff and I was sweating a lot. I gripped onto my can of coffee until I can hear it crinkle under my tight grip. 

"Eren, right?" He was really close. I feel my legs becoming jelly. Trying to find the right words for my hero's question.

"U-Uh huh.." The stuttering is embarrassing. Get a grip of yourself Eren! Levi searched something inside his pocket and he handed me a familiar looking cloth. My green handkerchief. No wonder I couldn't find it yesterday. It was with him. I grabbed my handkerchief from him. I smiled, feeling the fabric that Levi have touched. "Thank you, Levi-senpai." I bowed. 

"No need to be so formal, brat." He stuffed his hand in his pockets and strolled to his class. I stood there for a while. My heart still won't calm itself after encountering him. I brought my handkerchief to my face and I shut my eyes tight. Smells like him. I giggled like a loved crazed school girl. Happy thoughts only seem to dominate my head that day.

Mikasa and Armin seem to notice my sudden change of behavior because I can't stop smiling. My half lidded eyes would always wander off other that the teacher teaching English in front of me. I would hum when I walk and felt absolutely happy, like I could walk on air. If there was a cloud beyond cloud nine, it feels like I'm on that cloud right now. Cheesy, I know. 

On my way home, I decided to walk with Jean for today. He said he wanted to show me the new released games that the arcade started selling. I agreed to go with him just this once, only because I was in a very cheerful mood. Me and Jean, we're not too good on some terms. Sometimes we fight and sometimes we don't. But mostly, we fight. He's always bragging about everything that he's better at than me. It irritated the hell out of me but since he's Marco's best friend and I'm Marco's friend. I need to maintain this relationship for my buddy.

We checked out those new video games he mentioned and it was pretty enjoyable browsing through those stuff. After an hour wasted on window shopping, we strolled back home. 

"Man, today sucked." Jean huffed, ruffling his light brown hair. "Everyday sucks for you." I sucked on my lollipop that I just bought from the convenience store. Jean rolled his eye at my wonderful comeback and told me his story.

"I met this one asshole. I'm guessing he was a senior but he looked like a midget. Anyway, I wanted to play a prank on that guy because he always wipes the cafeteria chair before he sits. That bugs me a lot, Eren! So I poured honey on his table. I thought I could get away with that but I got sent to the office for that harmless prank. Well, at least I got his sleeve sticky."

"Did he have short black hair and black shades under his eyes?" I don't like this story one bit. I want to confirm him before I can take action.

"Yeah, I think it was that bastard, Levi. That senior from class 4-" 

I kicked Jean's leg and he fell hard on the ground. He laid there on his back, he was about to yell my name but I was quick shut him up with my fist. I punched him hard on the eye. I was on top of this jerk, both hands clutching on his collar. Jean, at first, looked enraged. Like, how he normally would when we get into fights. However, this time his face changes when I start giggling uncontrollably but inside I was really furious with him. His face stricken with pure horror, like he was looking at a maniac. 

"No one. Not even you, Jean. Messes with my Romeo, badmouths him in front of me....hehe...and expects to get away with it." I grabbed my pen knife from my pocket while Jean tried to escape. 

"H-Hey, man. I'm sorry, okay?! This is not like you! E-Eren!" He grabbed my wrist, afraid of my pen knife that could make a devastating hole in his eyeball. 

"Then, promise me you won't harm my Levi? Or even lay a single finger on his hair. Or else, I know how much you're in love with Marco. I might do things, ya know?" I grinned as I looked down on this pathetic dickhead. Jean started trembling, voice stuck in his throat. "H-How did you know that?" He blushes, sweating and he looks embarrassed beyond words.

"Duh, its so obvious." He let's go of my wrist and we both stood up. He kept his distance between me and I couldn't blame him. "D-Don't tell Marco, please." He looked down, staring at the road. 

"M'kay. But keep your promise." I glared at him and Jean nodded without hesitation. This should keep him in place. 

The next day, Jean stayed really close with Marco the whole time. He seemed worried. Yeah, because I threatened to kill his childhood crush. "Eren, do you mind helping me with these books?" I turned around and saw Levi-senpai holding a stack of biology books. I couldn't even see his handsome face because of the books blocking. I quickly grabbed half the books he's carrying. "Thanks." 

"Your welcome." Anything for my senpai. I started to control my nervousness around Levi-senpai for the sake of easing his burdens. We headed upstairs to the teacher's office. As I walked beside him, I saw a girl standing beside the lavatories. She was carrying blood stained school uniforms. The odd girl had raven black hair and it was tied into a pony tail. She hurriedly rushed through the school hallways. Strange. I've seen her a couple of times but she was always acting weird. 

But, I feel like she might help. I asked Mikasa if she knew a girl with black hair and pony tails. "Hmmm...do yo mean Yandere-chan? She's been here long since the there of us first moved here. Why?" Mikasa loosened her red scarf from her neck.

"Oh, no reason." I smiled and we headed back towards our class to meet up with Armin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren knows Levi will love the things he makes for him. Because Eren knows Levi best. Slowly the two boys get closer with one another. Ere can just hope Levi has the same feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ereri based chapter!

I could hear the kettle, whistling in a high pitch sound, telling me that the hot water is done. I grabbed the hand of the kettle and poured the boiling water inside a red colored flask. I hummed softly. I love making things for Levi-senpai and today I woke up extra early just to prepare his lunch. Today is going to be the day I will be spending time with him during recess.

After stalking him for about a year, I know almost everything that Levi-senpai likes or dislikes. He loves tea and honestly I'm more of a coffee person myself but I don't care, I am willing to love anything that he loves. I grabbed a tea bag and dipped it into the water then adding a bit of sugar and milk. I gave the tea a taste test, making sure the tea wasn't too sweet or too bland. Looking around my kitchen it was kinda unorganized. I grabbed the bento that I packed for Levi-senpai, it was still warm. I placed the flask and bento snugly in my school bag. I really hope he likes my macaroni and cheese that I made for him, he seems to have a liking for western food rather than our local Japanese food.

Feeling my heart, it was thumping loudly. I'm pretty nervous. I headed outside where the sunlight refused to show itself. Today, the atmosphere felt gloomy but that doesn't mean I have to feel depressed too. I entered my class and tucked Levi's bento and flask filled with tea under my desk. I was eager for recess to start. So, I had to be patient and calm. I'm bound to do something stupid if I get to worked up. Our homeroom teacher arrived and our lessons begins as usual.

Lunch time! I felt my spine tingle and my eyes were darting from left to right, trying to find my beloved senpai. I walked through the school hallways while my hands were occupied with the packed lunch and flask for Levi. My cheeks felt warm just thinking about him. As I was about to turn to the next corner that lead to the stairs, I saw Levi-senpai, But...there was a brunet haired girl with him. She had big round eyes and she was handing Levi a yellow colored bento. It was twice as big as mine and it looked much nicer. I hid behind the corner before the two could see me, I was trying to figure out what to do. 

I peeked at them again. Levi opened the packed lunch and inside looked mouthwatering. It looked like lunch fit for a king. My heart sank. It felt like my little heart fell into the pit of my stomach and left there to rot. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that was on the verge of spilling. I looked at the girl. I know her. She's Sasha Blouse, my classmate! She's always eating and no wonder she can make elegant looking lunches. 

"Well, better get going. Bye!" Sasha waved and rushed downstairs to the cafeteria. I worked too hard for this. I woke up around five in the morning to make his lunch. I put my heart and soul into my lunch for him. And I'm not letting my efforts go to waste. I ran to class while my mind was brewing up something evil in store for Sasha. I entered my deserted class and walked over to her desk. Ah, there it is. Her own lunch. I opened it and a burst of steam puffed out. Freshly steamed potatoes with melted cheese on top. My own stomach was rumbling but I ignored it. I heard the door opened. I turned and saw Sasha, with her messy brown hair and hands carrying two wrapped up milk bread. She would always greet me with a smile each time we meet.

Sadly, she wasn't smiling for long. Her eyes filled with panic and nothing more. "Oh, hi Sasha-chan. I hope you don't mind me admiring your steamed potatoes here. They smell soooo good~" I was getting hungry already.

"E-Eren. What are you..." She sets her milk bread on a desk and moved closer towards me. She looked like she was ready to pounce on me. "You gave Levi-senpai such a nice packed up lunch. Makes me jealous." I can tell by the look on her face that she was talking to a completely different Eren. I grinned and walked towards one of the windows at the side of our class. 

"Eren! What are doing?! Don't you dare!" Sasha can't survive one day without munching on some sort of food. I'm curious on how she keeps a well kept figure. I opened the window, letting in a small breeze. I stuck my arm out of the window while I was still holding her lunch. "EREN! YOU MONSTER!" 

She's right, I am one. "It would be so easy for me to let this beauty go, right?" Shasha looked insane. Her eyes wide with terror and she looked like she was about to wail if I were to let go. "Then, do me a favour? STAY AWAY FROM LEVI-SENPAI." I made it clear for her. I want her to get it through her thick skull. Levi is mine. "Okay, okay, please give back my lunch!" She reached out her hand, begging me to give it back. As long as she remembers my order.  
I gave back her bento and she was crying with tears of joy. I told her coldly to keep this incident a secret if she wants her lunch and snacks to be safe from me.

She ran back outside class. Probably the cafeteria again. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Even though I manage to stop Sasha from giving anymore treat for Levi, I can't brush away that disappointed feeling that weighs on my shoulder. I looked at my bento and flask for Levi and sighed. There's still a couple of minutes till recess ends. I headed for the school's rooftop. No, I'm not going to kill myself. I want a place where I can eat and cry in peace. Once I was up, I leaned against one of the building's wall and slump down. Sitting there with no sunlight to cheer me up.

I opened the bento but before I could eat the cold macaroni and cheese. Someone called my name. "Yo, Eren." My heart felt like it stopped for a second. I turned around and it was Levi. He was sitting with his favorite can of tea. "Oh, hi Levi." I smiled weakly. Why wasn't he eating Sasha's bento? Or did he already ate? "You're looking bummed about something." Levi scooted closer which made my face to glow red. 

"Um, its nothing. Its just the sad weather." I lied. No, its not. Its just you. I looked at him and he was staring at me, looking confused. This looks like my chance. "L-Levi-senpai, h-here." With my shaking hands, I handed him the bento. "I made this f-for you. I hope you like it." Levi looked at his homemade lunch. "Thanks." Levi grabbed the bento and silently he ate. I was just looking at him, admiring his cute habits when he eats. The way he chews his food slowly and wipes his lips clean with a napkin. "Its really good." He says. I can die happy now, knowing Levi enjoys my cooking. 

Suddenly, he grabs my right hand. Feeling his soft touch and warm hand. Oh my. "What happened here?" He inspects my hand and I didn't realize a burn mark. "Huh, must've been the hot water for th- oh wait your tea!" I opened the flask and the tea was lukewarm. "Here, I know you love tea." Levi's eyes looked loving and kind for a moment.

"Don't hurt yourself just to make me tea, idiot. But still, thanks." He grabbed the flask and enjoyed his tea. "Here, you must be hungry too." Levi gave me the leftover from his bento. He was right, I was hungry. I ate the macaroni and cheese and took few sips of the tea. Soon, we started talking about school, homework, friends. Our conversations were nothing special but to me, I enjoyed everything he tells me. I feel really happy that day.

"Eren, you got yourself dirty. On your lips." He reached out and wiped a smudge of cheese on my lips with his thumb. He's touching my lips. I really want to kiss him right now. Kiss him till our lips grow numb and red. Soon, I'll find that chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Who could possibly hurt you? I'm here so there's no need for you to waste your tears. I'll make sure you're happy, safe and with me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is not long but at least its better than nothing ;)

Things have been a bit different with me and Levi-senpai. We talk often when we meet up for lunch. Sometimes four time a week and each day our bonds grow stronger. We have completely different taste in music, fashion and movie genres but somehow we cope with each other's interest even if I think his taste in music is weird. What I'm trying to say is that we've become almost like close friends. I'm not saying its a bad thing but it feels odd to be with him because I've spent my whole highschool life stalking him till noon. It feels too good to be true and sometimes I'm in denial of these amazing things happening to me. Yet, I'm grateful that Levi-senpai can spend time with me.

I got out of bed and slowly go through my usual morning routine. Say good morning to my collage of Levi pictures, take a shower, brush my teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast and made my merry way to school. I went straight to class and sat on my desk with a thump. I felt really lazy. Finally the morning blues is hitting me for once. I thought about what I was going to do to pass the time since school won't start for another 10 minutes. I looked outside the window and suddenly I started daydreaming about my Levi-senpai. Oh how I wish he was sitting with me right now. I wonder if he's still sleepy or grumpy. I smiled thinking of how adorable it would be to take a glimpse of him sleeping.

Call me obsess but that's what I am right now. I decided to go visit him at his classroom and maybe say hi or talk about the latest anime episode that aired yesterday. His class was on another floor so I happily went up and looked for his classroom sign. I peeked inside and he's not there. Huh? Maybe he's late. He's always very punctual when it came to school. Disappointed, I headed downstairs so that I could spend my extra minute sleeping until the bell rings. I passed the music room and I saw someone inside. I couldn't make out the face but someone seems to be dozing off inside there. I opened the music room door and to my surprise it was Levi-senpai! Woah, lucky me! I giggled seeing him sleeping like a log on one of the desk. I sat beside him and just admiring him sleep.

I couldn't help but notice how tired he looks. Poor thing. The exams are coming up and he must've burned the midnight oil yesterday. I want to wake him up. Tell him he looks so cute. Tell him how much I love him. I flinched when I heard the school bell rang, it was time to head back to class. I looked over and saw him still sleeping soundly. His quiet breathes and black circles under his eyes. Before I go, I decided to take a picture of him with my phone and maybe use it as my wallpaper. I took a couple of snaps of him snoring away and smiled. This was certainly my day. Suddenly, I heard Levi-senpai grunt and I instantly stored my phone back in my pocket. He slowly looked around, confused with his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with his usual blank stare.

"Why the hell are you here?" He asked. His sleepy voice was hot as fuck. I mean it sounded like hot melted chocolate but that's just my thoughts.

"Oh I just saw you here taking a nap. By the way, the bell rang, we should head back, Levi-senpai." I scooted closer next to him. 

"Nah, I'm skipping class." Could it be?! My Levi is actually a bad boy in disguise? I don't mind falling in love with a delinquent and it actually sounds super cool. "Do you always skip class?" I ask sheepishly, afraid he might respond in an annoyed tone. I don't want to ask too much question but right now I'm curious. "When I have to. Right now I'm in no mood to face anyone." He huffed as he buried his face in his arms.

He's confusing me. Is he emo or a delinquent or both?

"Not even me?" If he wants to be totally alone. I'm fine with that as long as it makes him happy. Right now, it looks like there's something bothering him. The way his eyes looked and the sadness that creeps in his voice. I thought for sure he wanted his privacy but surprisingly he shook his head. "You can stay with me if you want. Well, if you enjoy skipping classes but that's unlikely of you." He averted his gaze and instead he closed his eyes.

"Oh no, I'll stay! I'll keep you company." Levi chuckled and he continued his nap. I got up and locked the music room. If anyone comes in, I'll be sure to tell Levi-senpai. I sat next to him and rested my head on the desk. Slowly, I doze off to sleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up with the smell of smoke in the room. Did something catch on fire while I was asleep?! My eyes snapped open but my entire mind was still foggy with sleep. "LEVI-SENPAI, THERE'S A FIRE!!" I saw Levi-senpai facing towards the window, without thinking, I quickly scoop him off his feet and I was carrying him bridal style. I was ready to burst outside of the room so I could bring my love to safety. I'll keep him safe and nothing will harm him as long as I'm here.

"Eren, you dumbass." I looked at him and saw he was holding a fully lit cigarette in his right hand. My face flushed a mixture of red and pink from pure embarrassment. "Y-You smoke?" How could I not know this? I've been watching him from afar and how could I miss this detail of his? Maybe Levi-senpai really is a delinquent. "I only smoke at home and usually never at school. Could you put me down now?" I blinked a few times before I realize I was still holding him. I laughed nervously and gently placed him back on his two feet. "Sorry for that but you're really light." It felt like I was carrying an oversized cat. "Why are you smoking now?" He didn't answer.

Levi-senpai looked down, gazing at his shoes. There was only silence that hung in the air at that moment. Suddenly and out of nowhere, he starts crying. Tears pooled in his eyes and he broke down into a fit of sobs. He avoided my eyes and covered his mouth, trying to calm down his hiccups. I was lost. What on earth was I supposed to do? "L-Levi-senpai, I'm really sorry. W-Was it something I said?" He shook his head and the tears from his eyes still kept falling. He opened his mouth and his voice came out in dry whispers. 

"Such a f-fucking idiot I was. I thought h-he might love me back."

The words he spoke took time for me to sink it in. He loved someone and it wasn't me. Who could possibly be that person? The person who turned down his honest love. I didn't feel sad because I wasn't the one he loved first but I felt pity for Levi because now, he's heartbroken. I grabbed both of his shoulders and made him face towards me. I wanted to look at him properly. His eyes were red and puffy from crying too much and the dried tears were visible from his pale cheeks. He looks so tired like he might fall asleep and never wake up. "Who did you love?" 

"E-Erwin-sensei." That name sounded painful coming from his lips. So he loved a teacher. Erwin-sensei, our math teacher. 

"I saw him with another women yesterday. They were on a date. A-and they looked so happy together. I knew this love won't last long but still....i-it fucking hurts, Eren." He drops his cigarette and rested his forehead on my chest.. He clings onto me while his small figure kept shaking. I hugged him as tight as i could manage, wishing I could hug away his misery. I felt really pissed. Furious with Erwin for putting Levi in such a state. I want to do something. Something to put me at ease with these mix of unfamiliar emotions. "Levi, someone might see us here. Come. I don't like seeing you like this." I wiped his tears. I was touching his pale broken face and he didn't mind. 

"I'll make you feel better again." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is Levi POV and a little bit of history between Erwin and Levi, so get ready!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard his voice. "Yeah?" What does he want? Can't he just go away?
> 
> "Tell me...how did you fall in love...with Erwin-sensei?" I don't want to. I don't have a choice now, do I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's incredibly short, i must apologize for that :')

Levi POV 

I don't know how my life could get any much worse than this. I was clutching onto Eren. He's taller than me so it adds up my embarrassment for suddenly crying in front of him. I couldn't hold the tears much longer after Eren told me why I started smoking in school. The bare thought of Erwin-sensei was enough for me to break into tears. How fucking pathetic. Eren still held me close. Hugging me tightly and in his arms I felt comfort in a long time. I rarely trust anyone. Even my close bodyguard like friends like Mike, Hanji, and Gunther. I always kept things to myself and also my weaknesses. 

"Levi, someone might see us here. Come. I don't like seeing you like this." I looked up and saw his gentle face. He touched my cheeks and softly wiped away the tears. Normally, I hated when someone tries to touch my face or hold my hand or tells me 'its okay'. I didn't care anymore, the only thing I was seeking at that moment was comfort and nothing more.

"I'll make you feel better again." He said.

Before I could even utter a single word, Eren grabbed hold of my hand and we ran outside of the music room and he headed towards the back of the school building. Luckily, the teachers were attending a meeting so that gave us a chance to sneak outside. Once we were safely behind the school building, I slumped against a wall and rested my face on knees. I tried to hide my face from Eren because I know I looked like a walking mess. "Levi.." 

I heard his voice. "Yeah?" What does he want? Can't he just go away?

"Tell me...how did you fall in love...with Erwin-sensei?" I don't want to. I don't have a choice now, do I?

"Okay..." So I looked up and sat straight but my eyes kept avoiding Eren. I told him everything and not even a single detail was left out. I was surprised at how good it felt for someone to listen to all my worries, my sadness, my anger and my despair. He didn't say anything while I was telling my sad one sided love story and my awful past.

When I first entered high school, I wasn't known as a top student or the champion player at volleyball. I was just a sad midget, trying to fit in a school that I was completely new in. Both my parents thought I was out of control. I smoked but I didn't do drugs. I skipped class but I still maintained my grades. I do all those stuff because it was fun. Everyone thought I was a delinquent. My classmates, my teachers and my neighbors. Did I give a shit?

No. I tried to ignore everything people kept saying about me. I knew things weren't going my way because before I knew it, my parents shipped me to this Maria Town and forced me to go to this school. I cursed and hated them. I could only follow their desires. So, my life went on and this time, I caused mayhem every single day. It felt amazing to be wild. I played pranks on school teachers, vandalized the pool by throwing in all the food coloring I could find, hitting on stupid chicks, picking fights with other delinquents and the list goes on. I had to admit, I was a walking chaos. Finally, my mayhem phase took a screeching halt when a certain teacher came into my class. 

I knew that he called me for another session at the counselling room. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He introduced himself as Erwin-sensei, he had broad shoulders, a neatly maintained blond hair, thin lips and eyes as blue as the cloudless sky. I knew he was a new teacher in this school because I've never seen him before. My old teacher must have transfered to another school, maybe he would lose his sanity if he stayed with me for any longer.  
We had our session every Thursday and for once I thought he was a pretty neat guy. He would laugh at my jokes, tell me his long not-so-boring back story, he would listen to my problems. I don't know what kind of magic he was using on me. I was suddenly growing more fond of him and the people around me. I thought that I needed to give everyone a second chance including myself.

After a few months, I stopped pulling pranks, I stopped smoking and stopped picking fights. I focused more on my studies and tried finding a hobby that suits my traits. I put cleanliness as my top priority so I joined the gardening club and I don't mind cleaning taking care of the garden. I felt different after meeting Erwin-sensei and without him, who knows what I would be doing today. Days went by but my feelings for him remained unchanged. That feeling kept building up inside and finally it felt like it might burst! I confessed to him inside my empty classroom. At first, I thought to myself 'To hell with my pride! I've got nothing to lose!' I still remember that scene as vivid and clear as ever. I was standing in front of him with my sweaty palms and flustered face. I could feel that sensation where my ears felt hot and my whole body trembling from embarrassment.

My jaw dropped when I heard he accepted my confession with open arms and a warm smile. We started going out after that and I still had trouble accepting that this was real. I wasn't too serious with my dates with him and I barely show my excitement towards him but inside, I was over cloud nine. And he knows it too. I hid this secret relationship from my parents, friends and other teachers. I trusted nobody but Erwin-sensei. Things started to go serious from there. I loved his soft smile and the way he looked at me like I was a tiny puppy. He holds me gingerly, he kisses me like he means it and I would happily kiss him back. Soft touches and gentle moans. His dorky laugh and love filled hugs.

All of it gone to waste. 

I finished the story with another choking sob. I wanted to be alone. But how can I when this brat is always by my side?

"Levi-senpai, you poor boy." Eren held my face with both of his soft hands. He lifted my face and I found myself staring, wide eyed into Eren's clear gleaming green eyes. As if he was planning something while I looked at him. I felt confused and...scared.

"He won't harm you anymore. I'll make sure of that." That was the last thing I remembered before I was punched in the face by Eren. Everything went black and numb from there. "Sorry, senpai. You have to wait a bit." I felt hands wrapped around my waist and I felt like I was being hauled somewhere. For the first time in my life, I was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho my gosh....i know i know....it's been a WHILE but i'm here and alive so LET'S READ SOME WEIRD YANDERE EREN SHIT!!! wohoooo :)

Levi POV

_"Hmmm."_

That was the first thing I heard when I finally got my consciousness back. It was a small hum, innocent and happy. I pry my tired eyes open. Looking in front, I saw Eren. Standing in front of me almost mockingly with his sleepy eyes but his smile still bright with the rows of pearly white teeth showing. My skin crawled. My head ached. I was angry with that idiot or more accurately; furious. My hand shot out and I aimed for his throat when...

CLANK!

My hands were tied. Wrist trapped inside a pair of handcuffs and my legs bound to the chair with heavy chains wrapping around my ankles, I could already feel the bruises that it would certainly leave. My fist curled into a ball and I could feel my nails digging into my palms. I looked up and he kept staring.

 _"What are you playing here?"_ I said between closed teeth.

_"Nothing."_

_"Do I look like a dumbass?"_

_"Oh, absolutely not."_

_"Then, what's all this?"_ I moved my legs and the chains clanked in response, making it fucking clear to him about the situation he placed me in. I just hope this is some sort of sick joke or maybe just a dream of mine.

_"I love you, Levi."_

_"Huh?"_

Those words fell from his lips and I had to took my time unraveling the meaning behind it. He loves me? Yet, he punched me in the face, knocked me out cold, dragged me to God knows where, and chained me up to a chair. What does he expect now?

"Fuck off. Do you expect me to accept this weak love confession of you-"

WHAACKK!

Something hits me, hard with such an impact that I could already see the stars forming in my sight. My left cheek felt like it was on fire and I knew blood was dripping from my broken nose. Then, Eren forcefully grabbed a fistful of my hair and raised my head up so that I was directly and inches away from his face. His green eyes are what struck me the most. Fierce and malicious. His expression was calm and blank but those eyes of him told me a whole different story. I felt like I was staring down a time bomb, ticking away until it finally explodes at me.

 ** _"I love you."_ ** He says it like his life depends on it.

Another slap hits my other cheek and I could taste the blood pooling in my mouth. I spat out a broken bloodied tooth and glared knives at Eren. _**"Too bad. Cause' I don't ."**_  I knew those words were basically a suicide act for me and the consequences are coming my way. I don't really give a shit anymore.

_"Oh yeah, you loved Erwin-sensei. But does he love you?"_

_"Who fucking knows."_ I honestly don't know.

 _"How bout we try asking him?"_ Eren walked over to a switch on the cement wall and the lights were on but it was still difficult for me to see. Opposite of me sat **_him_**. My Erwin-sensei. Tied, handcuffed, mouth taped shut and eyes covered up with a white handkerchief. I thrashed around my seat and screamed out his name. Luckily, he's awake and aware and the muffled sounds of my name sent a wave of relief through my spine.

_"Erwin-sensei, don't be so tight lipped. How about I loosen them up a bit, huh?"_

Eren untied the cloth that covered his mouth and as soon as Erwin's pink lips were visible, Eren lunged forward and gave him one kiss that was the most passionate one I have seen in my life. Eren sucking Erwin's hot tongue and fighting his way to make him surrender. Erwin's eyes shut tight as his cheeks gradually grew red along with his unsteady breathing. Pulling apart, he was gasping for air yet he looked like he wanted _**more.**_

Apart of me **_really wanted to die._** I could only **_watch_** and **_watch_** and **_watch_** as they continued their violent kisses. How much he's enjoying it. How Eren's hands kept roaming through Erwin's chest and thighs. How his eyes still locked at me while his tongue was invading every inch of space in my Erwin's mouth.

_i don't want this...no more, no more, no more. at least, let me join in, you fucking maniac._

_if you're trying to break me, Eren. you're doing one hell of a good job._


End file.
